dogseatingdogs6fandomcom-20200214-history
Patch
Patch AKA The Hysterical Hound or "The Hound" is a major side character in DogsEatingDogs6 who started out from a neutral side character to a minor villain to a second in command of the dog army. He is one of the only characters to speak in an American accent while the rest are British. Allies: Vinny, McTavish, Sid, Phillip, Norman, Archie, Thatch, Bruno, Wendell, Cleveland, Boris, Pugmire, Angus, Mark, Monte, Gund, Mr. Bean, Rupert, Rick, Larry, Earl, Michael Jackal Enemies: Dementicon, Namrof, PengChill, Dr. Wally, The Ratdroid, The Skeleton Brothers, The Tenacious Tyrants Appearance Patch is a large white hound with a black muzzle, black circle round his right eye and a sheepish grin on his face despite the fact he was insane from the start of his villainy. Personality Patch is a kind, easygoing dog, who is always keen to help a friend in need and give ideas. As his villainous side, he is cheeky, naughty, troublesome and mischievous as he gets up to tricks and does whatever reckless thing he does while he joined forces with Forman despite he failed him a few times leaving the rat cross. Background in the DogsEatingDogs6 Saga Forman Fouse Begins Patch makes his debut as "The Hound" in Forman Fouse Begins. He first appears when Beavis and Butthead are rescued as they think that he killed a colleague of Kennel Headquarters because he killed his best friend but was really the Forman Gang who actually disguised as him. After eating some food, The Hound reveals that he lives in Kennel Headquarters on the day Beavis was born and was 6 years old as he is one of the most famous dogs in the Kennel. He then tells them that he is heading towards the Tower of Chicken to be a guard but they were rudely ambushed by Emperor Peng and Ant-Juan. During the entire fight as The Hound tries to finish him off, Aris the Bonimal shoots him along with Beavis and Butthead. Upon dying, The Hound tells the heroes with a story that tells them about the legend of 'The Golden Dog' and how he became a guard for The Chicken and met his end at the paws of the Forman Gang. Butthead creates a grave for The Hound by impaling him before entering Forman's Lair. Rise of The SuperSpy Dogs A year later, The Hound is revived by Forman in Rise of The SuperSpy Dogs and renamed as 'Patch The Hysterical Hound'. He is first seen in the Doomsday Shark upon meeting Namrof but calls him Alf much to Namrof's anger, Both they and Forman attempt to terrorise BarksVille while Patch steals a Black Beetle relic from Sid and gets away on a skateboard but is stopped by the dogs. Forman isn't too happy at Patch's failure but promises a second chance where he joins Emperor Peng and some Formgangers to kill the dogs but gets defeated again by Vinny. Adventure Dogs Patch returns as a minor antagonist in Adventure Dogs. He is responsible for impersonating Hector who was held hostage in his own Pool Fort and took over. After Patch's cover ha been blown, he reveals himself in front of Vinny and the three villains thus beginning the fight, but Vinny picks him up and throws him into a wall defeating him declaring revenge for next time. Later on when BarksVille became dark, Patch creates a clone of himself taunting Vinny, McTavish and Black Cat but backfires the copy is instead killed by Für Mann's final form while witnessing the final battle offscreen. After BarksVille is back to its original colour, the real Patch shows up alongside the real Forman who just returned from his vacation to fight Vinny one last time but are all defeated and Patch gets sentenced to BarksVille Prison until Forman disables the prison walls and he escapes before Vinny could notice. Dial P for Patch Patch makes his last villainous appearance as one of the main antagonists alongside Forman later true main antagonist in Dial P for Patch. The two villains rebuild The Doomsday Shark to cause more terror and manage to dognap Wendell, Bruce, Thatch, Cleveland, Beavis, Butthead, Winston and McTavish. Double Trouble Vinny & Forman: Best Frenemies Mr. X Strikes Back The Forman Wars Revenge of the Forman Gang sraW ratS: The Fury Awakens Return of the Evil Rat The Deathly Shadow Battle for BarksVille: Animal Warfare Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Dogs Category:Main Antagonists Category:Redeemed Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Forman Fouse Begins Category:Forman Fouse Begins characters Category:Rise of the SuperSpy Dogs characters Category:Adventure Dogs characters Category:Dial P for Patch characters Category:Double Trouble Characters Category:Mr.X Strikes Back Category:The Forman Wars characters Category:The Forman Gang Category:Revenge of the Forman Gang characters Category:Sraw Rats The Fury Awakens characters Category:The Deathly Shadow Characters Category:Battle For BarksVille:Animal Warfare characters Category:Reformed Characters